A Simple Switch of Bodies
by S0nicmon the View2ful
Summary: Sequel to "A Friend Turns Foe". An evil Digimon switches the Digidestined's bodies! How will they turn back? Please review!!
1. Enter SuperDuperTruper... a screw it.

A SIMPLE SWITCH OF BODIES By Cybertroy11mon  
  
Disclaimer: (Hey I spelled it right!) I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be filthy rich!  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to A Friend turns Foe. Please read it first, then come back and read this.  
  
After dealing with CCMDMmon, the Digidestined went to the Digiworld. " So, there is a Digimon that is stronger than ten Daemons put together?" Kari asked. " Yeah," T.K. replied.  
  
Then, the Digidestined saw Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Sora appear out of the Television that was near a big tree. " Hey Matt," Tai said, " Where have you been in the last Fanfic that this guy wrote?" " I have no idea," Matt said, " I guess that some authors don't know how to include some very important characters," Hey don't look at me, I'm only eleven years old. " Well excuse us,"  
  
Mimi said. Well anyway, the Digidestined were walking around the Digital World. " Uh guys," Matt said. " What is it Matt?" Davis asked, " Do you see what I see?" Matt asked. " Um, a bunch of humans and monsters in a Digital Land filled with other monsters that could tear us up in to shreds?" Davis asked. " No, a little annoying muddy stinky and maybe drug dealing Pixie that flies around our heads with a book, which the book says, so you want to have a high amount of sex in your life," Matt said. " Hmm, drug dealing, that's a new one!" the pixie cried with his amazingly very low voice  
  
" Wait," Tai began to say, "Who are you?" " I am the annoying of the annoying, the dumb of the dumb, I am the highly sexy of the highly sexy," the pixie said. " Highly sexy?" Sora questioned. " Yes, that's right!" the little stupid stinky ugly son of many Beeps. " I am SuperWuperTruperDuperCherryupermon," the pixie said, " but you could call me the annoying little pixie!" " How come all of the evil Digimon that star in this Fanfic have long and pointless names?" Cody asked. " I have no idea," Yolei replied.  
  
Then, the little Pixie said, " I will now give you all a stupid spell," " Why?" Sora asked. " Because I am evil!!!!!!!!!!!" said the Pixie. " That's not a good reason at all!" Kari yelled at the pixie. " Of course it is Miss Kari who's Japanese name was Hikari!" the little pixie yelled. Then everyone stopped and looked at Kari. " Don't look at me!" Kari said.  
  
" Alright! That's quite enough of the meaning less babbling!" the stupid pixie yelled, " Now where was I?" " You were going to take a train to Montana and never come back!" Matt yelled. " Oh O.K." the pixie said as he left on a train and never came back until I said so. " Whew, that was close!" Cody said. Suddenly, a trolley came out of nothingness. " Which one of you freaks is Ash Ketchum?" some guy in the trolley asked. " Wrong show dimwit. This is Digimon, not Pokemon!" Davis yelled. " Oh, wrong Order" the trolley guy said, " Ah ha! Which one of you weidos is Yamato Ishida?" Everyone looked at Matt and laughed as he walked up to the badly uniformed guy. " Me," he said in a low voice trying to hide who said it. " Package for you!" the man said as he handed Matt the package.  
  
Suddenly he disappeared and Matt opened the package. " Surprise!" a voice came out of the box. It was the annoying little pixie. " Do you think I'm that stupid?" the pixie said, " Wait, don't answer that," " If you knew that, how come you just didn't listen to him?" Tai asked. " So I can raise his postal bills!" the pixie said, " and by the way, your postal bills raised 2% BWA BWA BWA BWA BWA!" " No!!" Matt cried as he dropped to the ground dramatically.  
  
" Okay, now that were finished with that garbage, let me start my evil deeds! Then the Pixie put his left hand up, closed the right eye, and drank a cup of mud and disappeared.  
  
Then, T.K. said this, " That Digimon didn't do anything and all," Hey wait a minute, what happened to T.K.'s boyish voice. It sounds like Kari. " How come I can look at myself without a mirror?" Kari asked looking at T.K. " Kari, how did you learn how to imitate voices?" Gatomon asked. " Gatomon, why are you talking to me?" asked Kari, " And why are you calling me Kari? It's me, T.K." Then, Kari and T.K. looked at each other and said, " You're Me!!!!"  
  
(If you still don't understand what I am talking about, all of the Digidestined switched bodies. Well, I have one thing to fill you in, when I say T.K., I am talking about Kari in his body. Okay, back to the show!)  
  
" You mean that all of us switched bodies?" Yolei asked even though she sounds a lot like Cody. " Oh no!!! Ahhhhh!!! I'm short!!!" Cody whined but it was actually Yolei in Cody's body. " Yolei, don't make me sound like a whiney little kid!" Yolei yelled although it sounded like Cody. " Yeah stop acting like a crybaby," Ken said even though he sounded like Davis.  
  
" Uh guys, we sorta got a worse problem," Sora said even though she sounded like Izzy instead of her girly voice. " What is it Sora?" Tai asked even though it was actually Matt. " First of all, I am Izzy and second of all, how are our Digimon gonna Digivolve out of all of this confusion?" Sora said.  
  
Then everybody looked at each other, " Yeah, how can we Digivolve?" Veemon asked.  
  
" You know what we have to do right?" Joe asked even though it sounded like Mimi's girl voice. " We have to go back to the Real World and live each others lives so our parents our parents don't suspect anything out of the ordinary, okay?" Sora said.  
  
" Why?" asked Matt. " Because in the other movies and TV shows, they always do that dummy," Tai replied. " Hey, if I'm in your body and you called me a dummy, your a dummy!" Matt said. After doing the aftermath, Tai punched Matt in the face. " Ahh!" Matt cried, "since I'm in your body you just gave yourself a nose bleed!" " Why you little!" Tai said. " Okay that's enough!" Izzy said. " Fine," Tai said annoyed. " In your face!" Matt said.  
  
" Alright," Davis said even though he sounded like Ken. Then, all of the Digidestined went back to the Real World in Tai's room.  
  
" How are we gonna turn back to normal?" Joe asked. " We could be stuck like this forever!" " You know, Mimi, you are starting to sound a lot like Joe," Matt said even though it was Tai. " Well, I look like Joe, might as well act like Joe," Joe said with a giggle. " Hey!" Mimi said even though it was Joe.  
  
Then, the Digidestined went back to the people who they switch bodies with home.  
  
Find Out what happens next in Chapter 2. 


	2. Insert a funny name for Chapter 2 here

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I soon will!  
  
At Cody's house, Yolei in his body had some little problems.  
  
" Here ya go Cody," Cody's mom said. Then, Cody's mom gave him a heaping load of Mac n' Cheese. " Uh, thanks," Yolei in Cody's body said because she is very allergic to Mac n' Cheese. " Cody, how come your not eating your Mac n' Cheese?" His mother asked.  
  
" Yes Cody, I thought Noodles and the cheesy platter is what you desired for dinner because it is the meal that you had most interest in," his grandfather said. Everyone except grandfather was silent looking at each other and shrugging. Then grandfather said, " I mean I thought Mac n' Cheese was your favorite," " Okay, " Cody said, " umm I'll tell you why... Look, Elvis Presly!"  
  
Then everyone except for Cody stood up and looked to the side while crawling under the table sneaking into Cody's room. Then she locked the door and collasped on the bed. "Oy Vey," she said while lying on the bed. " What am I gonna do Hawkmon?" Cody asked. " Yolei, it's me, Armadillomon!" the little yellow shelled mammal said. " Oops, sorry!' Cody said.  
  
" Hey ya Yolei, where's my dinner?" Armadillomon asked. " Why are you asking me?" Yolei replied. " Because Cody's the one who feeds me dinner and you're in Cody's body so..." Armadillomon trailed off. " Oh," Cody said, " Well I got some table scraps," Cody said. When she took out the scraps of Macaroni and Cheese, Armadillomon said, " Umm, I don't think I want that stuff," " Why?" Cody asked. " Its covered in lint, dust, candy wrappers, and all that other crud," " Oh," Cody said, " can't you just pick out the disgusting stuff?" " Umm, Yolei I have paws ya know," Armadillomon mentioned. " Oh," Cody said for the 2nd time, " wait here while I'll get some food from the pantry,"  
  
Then Cody quietly crept on the wooden floors to the pantry. She then thought of something, Cody's mom and grandpa were still in the kitchen.  
  
She knew that his mom would never allow him to eat more than he was supposed to. " How am I gonna pull this off?" Cody wondered. She then realized they were still looking for Elvis and the pantry was on the opposite side they were looking at. " Thank god for phony Elvis sightings!" Cody said in her mind.  
  
Then she quietly used Cody's feet to tip toe on the wooden floor of the kitchen and soon reached the pantry.  
  
She then took the handle and twisted it a few inches a minute afraid that Cody's mom and grandpa would hear her. Then she finally opened the door and without looking took a bag of BBQ Chips and closed the door. Then she tiptoed down the floor thinking that her plan was a success.  
  
But, she didn't notice the change from wood to rug and tripped on the carpet, got off balanced and she dropped the chips to the ground. When the bag hit the ground a ruffled sound exploded out and Cody's mom and Grandpa turned their heads to see what caused the noise.  
  
When Cody's mother realized what happened she let out a giant, " CODY!!!" " I'm in trouble!" Cody said. " What have I told you about having snacks after dinner?" Cody's mom asked. " Um," Cody stuttered.  
  
She then stood up, and ran for all she was worth, while Cody's mom was hot in pursuit. She then saw a Cody's room. " Perfecto!" Cody said as she was running towards the door. She would have to lunge for it! She then jumped for the door with all her jumping ability.  
  
But just as she touched the knob, she felt a force holding her back. It was Cody's mom! Curse Cody for being 8 she thought. Mom had a stern look on her face. " Cody," she began to say. Oh fudge this is it Cody thought. Mom resumed talking, " but why didn't you just say you were hungry? I could've given you a small sized bag."  
  
Cody's eyes were wide as mom held up a smaller bag. " Here Cody," she then said as she gave her the bag. " Thank you mom," Cody uneasily said. " Hey Cody," "mom" asked her. " What?" Cody asked. " You know you are starting to sound like your friend Yolei," Cody's eyes grew wider.  
  
" Um..." she couldn't think of a comeback. So she did the next best thing. " Look! Chicken zombies!" she said. With that, Cody's mom looked the other way, as Cody ran into his room.  
  
" Man that was close," she said while sighing, " last time I get any food for you!" Armadillomon quickly grabbed the chip bag and began guzzling down all the chips he can eat.  
  
" Yolei," he said. " What do you want now," she asked kind of annoyed. " I'm still hungry!" he finished. With that Cody's eyes grew the widest they could be and fainted. " Um Yolei?" Armadillomon asked as he poked her.  
  
End of Chapter 2. 


End file.
